The present invention relates to a fan duct for a turbomachine such as an airplane turbojet.
The fan duct of a turbomachine forms part of the nacelle and extends around the turbomachine engine, between the fan and the jet pipe.
It comprises two substantially cylindrical walls which run one inside the other and between them delimit an annular space through which some of the air sucked in by the fan, called the cold stream or the bypass air stream, can flow. The rest of the air sucked in by the fan enters the engine of the turbomachine which, from the upstream end downstream, comprises a compressor, a combustion chamber and a turbine, and forms the hot air stream or primary air stream.
The internal wall of the duct is attached at its upstream end to an intermediate case of the turbomachine and is connected at its downstream end to an exhaust case. It is shaped in such a way as to envelope the turbomachine engine from a short radial distance away and may be in the shape of a barrel when a centrifugal compressor is used in the engine.
The external wall of the duct is attached at its upstream end to the intermediate case and at its downstream end to the upstream end of a thrust reverser which is mounted around the exhaust case. The downstream end of the external wall is also connected to the exhaust case by support and centering means.